The Haircut
by Eriks-lil-rocker
Summary: Sun gives Jack a new haircut!


Title: Jack's Haircut

Author: Eriks-lil-rocker

Genre: Romance

Ship/ pairing: Sun/ Jack

Rating: Pg

Summary: How did Jack cut his hair?

Sun looked at him with a smile. She had missed him so much, worried about him too long. Even if she had to come back with him she didn't mind. It was hidden, unrequisited love no not love it was appreciation. "You've been there long?" Jack asked as he turned to look at her.

"A little." Sun replied with a faint blush at being caught.

"How can I help you?" He said rewarding her spying with his all American boy smile. "Is it the pregnancy?"

"No." She shook her head as his hands slipped under her shirt to feel her stomach. How she had missed that affect that a man's touch should have on her. Through their troubles Jin was no longer capable of having that connection with her. She absorbed it pleasantly as his hands caressed her stomach gently, of course checking the child was just an excuse Jack would use to be able to get close to her. It was the only way he could feel her skin against his own.

"He or she seems to be doing well." He assured her in the best way he could.

"Thank you." She replied as his hands moved out from under her shirt but this time she caught his hand in her own. They were alone in his makeshift tent and she wanted to savor every moment.

"Your welcome." He grins as he kisses her hand lightly.

"Jack you do so much for all of us." Sun said as she shortened the distance between them. "What can I do for you?" He looked in her sweet eyes and then his eyes fell over her body, taking in the beautiful shape it was in. Unknowingly her eyes had followed his and then her eyes fell on him returning the procedure. He blushed lightly as he scratched his head.

"Gee. . .I don't need anything Sun. I do what I do with no expectations of anything in return."

"I know Jack but let me help you once." She said as he turned his back to him and her eyes couldn't help but to get a good view, after all she was still a woman. Jin and her, even though they seemed to have fixed things he still had his faults and this day was one of those days.

"I do need a haircut." He grinned as he produced a pair of scissors. "Every time I cut it, it never comes out the way it's supposed to." He removed his shirt quickly as he watched her grasp the scissors and look at him. If only she would. . .Jack blushed as he tried to wash those thoughts away. After all she was a married woman and she would never fall for him.

"Sure." She said as she sat him on the floor and bent down towards him. Her hand caressed his cheek lightly as she moved for his hair. She moved softly and quietly and all he could hear was the cutting of the scissors and his own beating heart. As she moved towards the bottom of the back of head he swore he could feel her sweet lips pressed on his own and feel her breath on his neck which caused a sensation to go through him.

Sun had lost total control of her motions as she had seen the way he enjoyed the view of her chest in front of his face as she moved back towards the front and she swore as she accidentally tripped forward that his lips had caressed them lovingly.

"Sorry." She laughed with a blush as she pulled away. Jack could only grin as he looked at her.

"No foul." Jack said with a wave of his hand as he hoped she hadn't noticed his lips on her chest. He would savor that taste for the rest of his life. At times he wished to convince her once they all got saved to stay here with him. Because he was not going back, as much as he tried to fool himself he knew he had nothing to go back to.

He could hold those feelings back no longer, he could not resist the beautiful body in front of him no longer. With complete loss of sense his arms reached under her shirt as his lips pressed against her chest and began caressing them with sweet kisses.

"Jack." She whispered through a groan as his hands had found themselves getting lower down her body.

"Sun." He mumbled as he grinned and looked up at her. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked her in the eyes. "I shouldn't . . .neglect these." He said as he kissed her lips passionately. She allowed his tongue to discover her as her own did the same.

"Jack! Jack! Quick I've got a splinter." Hurley shouted before entering the tent. Jack sighed before she resumed back to what she had intended to do. "Hey bro oh look you've got a new haircut."


End file.
